


lonely night

by straydelights



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, M/M, Movie Night, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydelights/pseuds/straydelights
Summary: it's another lonely night for lee felix.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 28





	lonely night

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i submitted this for my creative writing subject back in senior high and i just thought of sharing it.
> 
> note: lowercase intended. enjoy!

it was already midnight in korea and felix can't sleep. probably because of his insomnia, again.

he knows that he won't be sleeping anytime soon so he decided to just go see a late night movie in an old movie theater near their neighborhood.

wearing a gray sweater with hoodie, jeans, vans old skool, and hands in his pocket, he headed straight to the theater since it's only a walking distance.

the street is so undeniably quiet and only the sound of the crickets could be heard. people are obviously already asleep at this hour. although, there are still a few 24/7 convenience stores open, it still couldn't beat the silence of the cold and calm night.

felix felt the breeze of the wind touching his exposed skin so he tightened his hold on his sweater's sleeve and continued walking until he reached the entrance of the theater.

as soon as he entered the theater, he immediately bought a ticket for a sci-fi movie and a popcorn and soda for himself.

"that would be 5,000 won, sir."

felix grabbed the money from his wallet and paid the said price. after that, he proceeded to the respective room where his chosen sci-fi movie will air.

when he opened the door of the room, he saw that there's no other person aside from him which is not something new anymore. after all, who would want to go to such an old movie theater that has been existing since the 1980's and watch an old sci-fi movie that already aired a long time ago?

only him.

after heaving a deep sigh, felix choose to seat in the middle area and waited for the big screen to air the movie.

the introduction starts playing.

felix shifted on his seat as he started eating his popcorn and sipping on his soda, trying his best to concentrate on the movie.

several minutes passed by and felix's eyes are still glued to the screen but he can't seem to concentrate on the movie he's watching.

instead, the movie airing in front of his eyes slowly started vanishing like a bubble and he found himself going back to the day that he doesn't want to remember.

"hyunjin..." felix mumbled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"don't you understand?! we're done! i'm done with this relationship! that's it!" hyunjin spat.

the tears that felix was trying to hold back completely fell down. "that's it? n-no... hyunjin, you c-can't leave me..."

"i'm sorry, lix." hyunjin smiled but it was obviously a fake one. "but this is my future and dream we're talking about."

"i won't interfere with your dreams, jinnie! i-i swear i won't... just please, include me in it too!"

hyunjin shakes his head, firm with his decision to leave. "i'm really sorry, lix. but this is the end for us."

"y-you can't leave me, h-hyunjin..." felix keeps on shaking his head, begging as if his life depended on it. "you can't throw away everything about u-us!"

"i can and i will, felix." hyunjin coldly said.

felix held hyunjin's hand. this will be his last try. "p-please don't leave me, hyunjin! i love you and i can't see through everything without you..."

"i promise i won't bother you when you're already in los angeles. i won't be a clingy and needy boyfriend! i'll support you with all i can do. j-just please d-don't break up with me..."

hyunjin shoves felix's hand away from his. "stop with this nonsense, lee felix! that stupid love won't do anything! it's just a hindrance!" he looked away for there was a hint of unshed tears in his eyes.

"i am leaving and you can't stop me." hyunjin said with conviction. "now please... l-let me go already."

felix bit his lips and closed his eyes. maybe this really is the end of everything and he should accept his defeat. if hyunjin doesn't want to be with him anymore then he shouldn't force him because that's not how love should be.

"a-alright... i'm letting you go, jinnie. even if it hurts a lot." felix said. "but p-please let me do this before we go on our separate ways."

felix grabbed hyunjin and engulfed him into a tight embrace. hyunjin did the same. the two closed their eyes and let themselves relinquish into the embrace for this is the last moment between the two of them.

after what felt like eternity, they both broke from each other's embrace and looked at each other for one last time.

"it hurts but i-i love you so much to the point that i'm willing to let you go for your dreams." felix tried wiping his tears with his hand but it's no use. he is hurting and he just can't pretend that he's happy with everything.

"t-thank you, felix."

"i-i love you so much, hwang hyunjin. don't you ever forget that. i'm letting you g-go because i w-want you to be happy even if it means... b-breaking my own h-heart." felix smiled as the tears continued to fall down.

hyunjin turned his back, ready to go and leave everything behind.

"good bye, lee felix. take care." was the last thing hyunjin said before completely walking away from felix's life... forever.

felix clutched on his chest as the tears continued falling down from his eyes. no matter how much he tried to bury all the memories, it still finds a way to come back and haunt him. it's been so long ever since that happened but the memories are still fresh in his mind like it only happened yesterday.

hwang hyunjin, the only guy he ever loved with all of him and also the guy who's still hurting his heart up until now.

he decided to stand up from his seat and leave the theater because he can no longer watch the movie.

as he walked along the dark and empty streets in the middle of the cold night, there is only one person in his mind right now.

"hwang hyunjin." he murmured into the chilly wind.

it's another lonely night without hyunjin by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know a thing about movie theaters. please step on me now,,,,
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for taking your time to read this. sorry for the grammatical errors because english isn't my first language.


End file.
